The present disclosure relates to a virtual reality (VR) experience service and, more particularly, to seamlessly providing a VR experience service to a user in response to user actions through a wireless communication link.
A virtual reality (VR) experience service enables a user to experience a virtual reality at a stationary position (a fixed location) using a VR technology. Such a VR experience service may be provided through a media streaming scheme from a server to a user device (e.g., head mounted device). For example, a server creates a virtual environment with three dimensional (3D) graphic images, receives information on user's positions and movements whenever the user makes movements, reflects such user's positions and movements to the virtual environment based on the received information, and streams images (e.g., stereoscopic images) of the reflected virtual space to a user device. Then, the user device may display the streamed images of the virtual space on a stereoscopic display.
In general, a user changes positions and movements abruptly and frequently in the virtual space. Accordingly, the server needs to quickly and immediately reflect such changes in the virtual environment and transmits the result to the user device for displaying the reflected and changed virtual environment to the user. However, there is delay caused by image processing and data transmission. Accordingly, there is a demand for reducing such a delay in processing images in response to the user's movements and transmitting the result to the user device.